


Gotta Feel It In My Blood

by KatStark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Shapeshifting, creature!boys, maned wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maned wolf Jensen is rudely interrupted from his afternoon nap. (Sex in human form only)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Feel It In My Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63771) by kjanddean/kinkajou. 



> Happiest of Happy Birthdays to kinkajou/kjanddean. You were one of my first cheerleaders and your enthusiasm and encouragement is one of the reasons I'm still writing in this fandom. Thank you. Your art takes my breath away on a regular basis, and the piece that inspired this work was about the cutest thing ever - http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/28449.html.

 

 

The intruder's smell woke Jensen from a deep sleep, the first decent sleep he'd had in what felt like weeks and he was immediately on the defensive. Grumpy. And on the defensive.  He pressed his belly close to the ground, flattening his ears tight to his head, and pressing his paws into the soft grass to find purchase on the earth below, ready to strike or run, if necessary. A low growl formed in his throat as the unknown maned wolf edged nearer.

 

Jensen was intruding on the edge of another wolf's territory; he'd known that he was taking a risk when he'd chosen his napping spot, but the lovely shade tree seemed to call out to him while he was on his afternoon walk, and there had been such a perfect dip in the ground, and such a soft pile of leaves, and the sun was warm in the sky, and it had smelled so very welcome and relaxing - almost as good as his home den.

 

Jensen had to be careful whenever he encountered other wolves, which thankfully, rarely happened in this wide grassland where each maned wolf kept to his or herself except at mating times. The less aggressive wolves treated him like a freak for being an omega--neither male nor female in their estimation--but the alphas tended to attempt to mate with him by force, and only Jensen's fast reflexes and sharp bites have prevented him from being claimed against his will.

 

The other wolf was slowly circling Jensen, his posture one of curiosity, not aggression, but Jensen knew how quickly that could change. He kept his butt tucked low to attempt to disguise his status, but as the wind changed, his fear grew: the curious wolf was an alpha, and Jensen was curled up in his bed. He was covered in the other dog's scent, which is why it had been able to wander so close before Jensen noticed.

 

Jensen did his best to look intimidating, but the alpha was edging closer all the time and Jensen saw when the other animal finally caught his omega scent. The alpha's movements grew deliberate rather than tentative and he was on Jensen in an instant, trying to nudge his snout into Jensen's privates as Jensen spun, growled, and glowered, doing his best to warn the stranger away.

 

Up close, the alpha was very handsome, larger than Jensen with long legs and broad shoulders. He had a russet coat with an impressive dark chestnut mane that he was flaring as a display as he postured around Jensen. His eyes were a lovely tawny colour, and in other circumstances, Jensen would have found himself very attracted to him. Caught napping in this alpha's territory was another story; Jensen knew he was in danger and he kept up his defensive stance, spinning and snarling every time the other dog got too close.

 

The alpha was fast, though, and he pinned Jensen's rump to the ground and got in a good sniff of Jensen's behind. He then surprised Jensen by dodging away, galloping a few feet from the Jensen's resting place, then looking back at Jensen expectantly. When Jensen merely glowered, the alpha feinted in, gave Jensen's back foot a gentle nip, then ran off again, looking back at Jensen eagerly.

 

Jensen cocked his head and relaxed his stance as the alpha danced back into range, spreading his long front legs wide and tongue lolling from his mouth in a goofy grin. Jensen barked a laugh at the large wolf's antics then sprang from his crouch and took off running after the alpha. He felt the wind streaming through his mane as they tumbled and frolicked across the hillside and he lost track of who was winning the battle of dodging in to nip and wrestle before taking off running again.

 

The afternoon sun was much lower in the sky when the alpha plowed into Jensen from the side and they tumbled into a pile of fur and limbs. Panicked by the other wolf's body on top of him, Jensen shifted. Before he could push the other wolf off him, he found himself pinned to the ground by a beautiful man with tawny eyes and an impressive mane of chestnut hair. Jensen glared and shoved at the man's shoulders but he just grinned down at Jensen, flashing a charming set of dimples.

 

"Hi," the stranger said. "I'm Jared and you're in my territory. In fact, you'd stolen my favourite nap spot, but I forgive you because you've got very pretty green eyes, and I like your freckles, and you smell really good, and you're kind of fun when you're not being a grumpy Mr. Sourpuss."

 

Jensen stared open-mouthed at Jared as he squirmed helplessly and tried to catch his breath. He wanted to yell at the other shifter--who did he think he was talking to Jensen like that?--but the open grin on Jared's face, so similar to the one he sported in wolf-form with his tongue hanging out, broke through Jensen's wall and he found himself grinning back at Jared.

 

"Grumpy Mr. Sourpuss? Who talks like that? Now, would you mind getting your overgrown ass off me?"

 

Jared just grinned again and wiggled his hips, making Jensen acutely aware of how their naked bodies were pressed together. "I'm pretty comfy where I am, actually." Jensen tensed, though Jared wasn't making any pushy advances, he clearly wasn't interested in letting Jensen get away. He faked relaxing and then gathered his strength and rolled suddenly to the side, ending up on top of Jared. Jared's eyes danced as he smiled at their new position. "I can work with this too," he said, but as soon as Jensen moved to escape, he tackled Jensen again.

 

They rolled and tumbled through the grass, Jensen struggling for freedom and Jared fighting to prevent that from happening. Though frustrated with Jared's unwillingness to let him get away, Jensen was surprised that the alpha wasn't getting aggressive and trying to dominate him. Even when Jensen started fighting dirty, Jared never lost his affable disposition, and genuinely seemed to be enjoying himself.

 

When he finally collapsed in exhaustion on top of Jared, Jensen could feel sweat streaming down his neck. Jared's feet were locked around his back, holding him close.

 

"Hi," Jared said into Jensen's ear.

 

"Hi," Jensen murmured into Jared's shoulder, conceding defeat.

 

"Would you like to be my mate?"

 

"What?" Jensen asked, arching back and staring down at Jared incredulously. "You don't even know my name!"

 

"Oh yeah." Jared cocked his head to the side and regarded Jensen.  "What's your name? I mean, I could keep calling you grumpy Mr. Sourpuss--"

 

"Jensen," replied Jensen, rolling his eyes. Jared grinned.

 

"I like you, Jensen" Jared stated simply, "and I think you would make a good mate. And I'm pretty sure you like me too, and I know I would make a good mate. So, yeah. Whaddya think?" Jared's hands were gently stroking Jensen's thighs as he spoke, his fingertips barely brushing the skin. It made it very difficult for Jensen to concentrate.

 

"But this isn't how this is done. You're supposed to be all, "Grr!" and I'm supposed to have to submit to your strength." Jensen wasn't sure why he was arguing, but you didn't just walk up to someone and say, "Hi, wanna be mates?"

 

Jared frowned, his forehead wrinkling adorably. He sank his fingers hard into the flesh at the top of Jensen's thighs, almost at his buttocks. "Is that what you want? Because that's not the sense I got from you, which is part of why I thought we'd be compatible. Well, that and the green eyes and the freckles and the smelling really good." He paused thoughtfully. "I could try with the "Grr!" thing if you really want…"

 

"No, that's not what I want," Jensen said, shaking his head at Jared's open expression. "But are you really sure I'm what you want? You want an argumentative, non-submissive omega for a mate?" Jared's hands had gone back to stroking his thighs and were slowly working their way up the curve of his ass and Jensen was having a hard time not melting into the touch.

 

"Don't forget grumpy," Jared added helpfully, his fingertips dancing into the crease of Jensen's buttocks.

 

Jensen laughed, his whole body arching back, and Jared's legs unlocked from around his waist. He tried to school his features into a severe expression. "I'll show you grumpy," he muttered, but when Jared's fingers found his hole and the slick that was beginning to leak due to his contact with Jared's admittedly-impressive physique, he just groaned and leaned back into the sensation.

 

"So, mates?" Jared asked, pressing one finger against Jensen's hole, which opened immediately to welcome him inside. Jensen gasped as he felt the long finger slip easily into him and he only wanted more. He could feel Jared's cock filling where it was pressed against his abdomen and he couldn't wait to feel it spearing him open.

 

"Fuck," he breathed and then leant his forehead against Jared's, eyes crossing a little as he tried to focus on Jared's changeable eyes. He felt a second finger penetrate him and he felt his hole twitching around the digits, hungry for more. "You're so not playing fair, but yes, mates. Now are you gonna fuck me or what?"

 

Jared growled and his cock twitched between their bellies. He lifted Jensen easily with one hand under his ass and freed his dick to rub the tip against the hole that was currently occupied with two of his fingers. He pulled the two slick-covered digits out and slathered Jensen's own lube over his cock, dipping his fingers back inside Jensen several times to make sure he was wet enough, despite Jensen's low whines of protest.

 

Jensen was grateful for the extra preparation when Jared thrust inside, stretching him so wide and so perfect. A low sound that seemed to emanate from deep in his belly forced its way from his throat and he felt whole for the first time in his life. And then hated himself for such a lame sentiment. "Fuck, you're turning me into a cheeseball," he scolded Jared, who just looked confused as he snapped his hips up to meet Jensen's. "Never mind. Just keep fucking me like that. YEAH LIKE THAT!"

 

Jensen's yell surprised them both and then Jared flashed a wicked smile and he began to bounce Jensen on his dick. Jensen couldn't talk anymore, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but feel. His breath was being punched out of him by Jared's unrelenting thrusts and he could hear how wet he was from the sloppy, squelching sounds. He could feel slick dripping out of his hole and running down his ass and under his balls and it should be disgusting but it was perfect and everything he could have ever wanted a mating to be. His dick was slapping against his belly as he bounced and he wrapped one hand around its leaking tip to stroke feverishly.

 

"Oh, Jensen," Jared moaned. "I'm so close. Gonna come. Gonna knot you up so good. You gonna come on my knot, babe?"

 

Jensen was too far gone to snarl at the nickname, merely whimpering his assent, and then he felt a huge pressure at his opening. Jared cried out loud and harsh and he slammed their hips together, holding them locked tight, his fingers digging into Jensen's hips as his knot forced its way through Jensen's opening, stretching and filling him even better than Jared's cock. And then the pressure rolled further inside, pressing against something that made Jensen's vision white-out, and he was coming, keening as he splattered Jared's chest and neck with his release.

 

Jensen wanted to collapse forward onto Jared's chest but Jared wouldn't let him, forcing Jensen to turn so he was facing away from Jared in a reverse cowboy and then he rolled them both to the side. Jared tucked Jensen in close against his chest and wrapped his arm around his mate. He stroked Jensen's face until Jensen turned to look into Jared's eyes. Jared leaned in to press a soft kiss to Jensen's lips.

 

"Hi," Jared whispered and Jensen couldn't help but smile against Jared's mouth.

 

"Hi."

 

 

_Comments are pie. Please feed me delicious pie by commenting._


End file.
